Loose Ends
by H-Rose
Summary: Just a random l'il piece. A little language, hints at lurve and A mixture of confused ships. Characters: HP, HG, GW, and RW. Enjoy!


_Lo! This is just random stuff I thought of at college. It doesn't relate to anything very much and has loose ends that peeps might find annoying ... Hope you like anywayz! Please be nice if you R&R ... Or at least be constructive ..._

_Disclaimer: I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that I still don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Ain't life a bitch?_

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, her voice dangerously low and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I said that there was no way Harry would've ..."

She screamed. Ron leapt back with a strangled cry.

There in front of them, was Harry, the invisibility cloak falling down around him.

"Hi guys." He grinned.

Hermione's eyes fluttered before falling to the ground in a dead faint. Ron simply stared, pointing at Harry wordlessly. Then slowly, he fell on top of Hermione, the look on his face never faltering.

Harry looked at them surprised. He knelt in front of them and after bodily removing Ron he looked at Hermione, lifting the hair tenderly from her face, dropping it almost at once when he felt how greasy it had become.

He turned to see Ron coming around. He smiled and waved, before noticing that Ron had fallen unconscious again.

Harry shook his head perplexed. Then the sound of Hermione stirring made him stand and watch, this time staying back a little, not wanting her to copy Ron. She was much more practical though, and when she realised that he was real, she threw herself at him, laughing and crying.

"Hey! That's more like it!" He laughed. "Why you guys act so weird, I mean it's not like I came back from the grave or anything!"

Silence reigned.

"Actually ..." His laughter subsided as she looked cautiously up at him. "Dumbledore said you'd died." Hermione's voice was quiet and the tears stained Harry's shirt. Harry laughed uproariously and shouted in high glee "The Git!"

At the look of mingled relief and disapproval on her face, Harry rubbed Hermione's head reassuringly, then wiped the grease onto the back of Hermione's robe in a surreptitious pat.

"No worries. Just to give us a little time to come up with a plan to beat Voldey."

"Oh, Oh I'm so glad!" She raised her face to his and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Behind them Ron smashed his head on a coffee table on his way to the floor.

Harry raised an eyebrow then he looked back at Hermione. "And what were you arguing about anyway?"

"Oh ..." She started to blush before nuzzling into his chest. "He didn't believe me when I said you loved me."

"What?" Harry screeched.

"Oh it's ok, Harry, I know. I heard you that night, and it's ok! I feel the same way!" Harry moved away from Hermione and he mentally kicking himself.

"Bugger." He said.

Just then Ginny came down the stairs from the girls dormitories wearing a short, black, kimono-type nightdress, under a pink fluffy dressing gown.

"Harry." She said holding out her arms to him. "I knew you'd come back."

He grinned and went over to embrace her. Hermione stood aghast as she saw the two kissing passionately on the stairs. With a sigh, Ron managed set the record for the most times of falling unconscious that night."

"But ... but ..." Hermione stuttered. Then when the couple ignored her she said angrily "I don't understand!" With a little groan Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Well you remember that night, when you came to my dormitory?"

"Of course I do!" She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Xxx FLASHBACK xxX

Hermione climbed the stairs quietly, to the very top where Harry would be asleep. She just wanted to hear his breath, maybe look at him if he'd left his door unlocked. She stood outside the door and listened. A moan reached her, followed by another, then a kind of whimper.

"Harry?" She called out worried. She tried the door but it was locked.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, it's me! Are you ok? Was it a nightmare?"

"It was a dream." He said, finally opening the door. His hair was more of a mess than usual, his clothes practically falling off him, showing that he must have been tossing and turning in his sleep.

She clucked her tongue sympathetically and moved over to sit on his bed. He coughed loudly, flushing when she looked at him. He turned and stood over by the window, resolutely avoiding her gaze. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked concerned.

"No." She said softly. "Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Well, y'see ... there's someone that I ... I like and I can't ... I ... I don't know how to tell him ..." She looked at his back pleadingly and he turned, a slow, warm smile enveloping his features.

"Don't worry Herm. He knows. He's just not ready yet. He'll tell you soon enough, you wait and see." She beamed through the tears that had sprung unbidden from her eyes.

"Oh, Harry ... Do you really ... think so?"

"Of course." He came over and put his arms around her. "I know." He whispered.

Her body seemed to glow with happiness as he guided her to the door. "Go to bed now. Everything will be ok soon." She nodded and started off towards her own room. Then she stopped. She had heard Harry's voice.

"God I love you!" The happiness inside her seemed to double as she practically danced off to bed.

Xxx END FLASHBACK xxX

"And I heard you!" She said, her confusion becoming more pronounced.

"You shouted 'God I love you!' I know! And you kept implying that you did care about me, you said you just weren't ready."

"Bugger." Harry repeated listlessly. He slumped in one of the sofas and stared into the fire. Hermione moved towards him involuntarily, but Ginny beat her to it. She threw her arms around him protectively, glowering at Hermione.

"Harry loves me. We've been seeing each other for weeks and we're passionately in love!" Harry nodded and put a hand on her knee. Hermione saw the warmth in his glance and felt so lost she didn't know what to say or do.

"But you said ... you said you loved me."

"I ... was talking to Ginny." He said quietly. Her fists clenched and they both reddened, looking anywhere but at each other.

Then Hermione finally caught on and she stepped back in shock and horror.

"Oh!" Ginny's face went a deeper scarlet and Harry resolutely stared at a sweet wrapper on the floor.

Hermione turned away, casting around desperately for something else to say.

"If you weren't talking about yourself ..."

Ron stirred behind her.

"Shit." She said.


End file.
